One Room, One Week
by Abinikai
Summary: Darien and Serena get locked in a room together for one week, for reasons unexplainable in this summary. Find out what happens throughout the week...will Darien even find out what the voice in his head means?
1. Ch 1 Formulate a Plan

Okay, Okay, this is my first Sailor Moon Fan fic. So don't kill me if it sucks. And please, feel free to correct me on anything I get wrong, even if that is highly doubtful since I am very good at this fanfic business, if I do say so myself. So! On with the story  
  
Title: One Room, One Week  
  
Author: Me, of course, Abinikai  
  
Disclaimer: No, sadly I do not own Sailor Moon, nor am I making money off of it. Otherwise, I would be rolling in dough. Do you really think I would be writing fanfics then?  
  
Feedback: Is much appreciated, thank you very much! Please R&R. I'll love you always for it!  
  
Author Note (a very important one, yes it is): Anything little symbol that does not generally show up in stories means that little thing (or things) in your head that tend to pop up at unwanted times and tell you what's best (your conscience, dimwits).  
  
And now, I can repeat myself! Yippee! On with the story!  
  
***  
  
Serena sat quietly at the counter of the Arcade. She hated it when she did that. Just hated it. Why did she always have to get so mad at Darien?  
  
~Because he calls you names~  
  
"Since when were you there?" Serena asked the little head in her voice.  
  
~Since the beginning of time. Mmm-hmmm.~  
  
*Yep. He's so mean, isn't he!*  
  
"And who are you?" Serena inquired the new, perkier voice in her head.  
  
*The other person. Number two, if you please.*  
  
"Oh. Okay." Serena smiled at the irony of it all. She gets in another fight with the hunky Darien Shields, and then she hears not one, but two voices in her head. And the voices agree, of all things. Oh goodie. Looks like she's well on her way down the road of insanity.  
  
Serena, thoroughly amused with the voices in her head, felt considerably cheered up. She looked up at Andrew, who seemed to be looking at her strangely and gave him a smile. "See ya, Andrew."  
  
"Bye Serena. See ya tomorrow."  
  
Serena waved and ran out of the door, golden hair streaming behind her. She turned the corner, and being the typical person she was, ran straight into a tall form.  
  
"Watch it, meatball head."  
  
"Oh. It's you. Go away, Mr. Shields. I have no desire to talk to you." Serena stuck her nose and the air and turned away, making to leave. Secretly she hoped he would apologize, but he just let her go, scratching her head in confusion.  
  
"What'd I do this time?" Darien asked himself, heading back towards his apartment.  
  
^^You know very well what you did, Darien.^^  
  
"Oh. It's you again. You saw the whole thing?"  
  
^^You are so naive. Of course I saw it, I am you, ya know.^^  
  
"Right. That makes sense.I think."  
  
^^So, may I ask, why are you so mean to meatball head?^^  
  
"I dunno. I guess because she's easy to annoy. And it's so funny watching her turn the color of a beet when she's angry."  
  
^^Man, you got it bad.^^  
  
"Got what bad?"  
  
^^You'll see.^^ Suddenly the voice left. Darien hated it when it did that. Just left when it was about to tell him something important. Then Darien had to figure it out on his own, and he never liked that, mostly because he always got it wrong.  
  
"Whatever." Darien shook his head, glad the voice was finally gone, and went to bed. He needed time to think of what was going on. Lots of time.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Darien rose early. He got dressed, and walked to the phone. He called Andrew, who sounded very groggy, and told him that Darien would be over in a few minutes. He had a plan, and he needed a buddy to carry it out with.  
  
Half an hour later, Darien was talking to the groggy store keeper, who could barely keep his eyes open, let alone formulate a plan. However, the moment he heard the beginnings of the plan, he was wide awake. This would turn out to be very interesting.  
  
"So, what you're saying, is you'll need a room, fake contest people, supplies, and some amazing person to convince Serena to even think of doing this."  
  
"Um, that about sums it up. I figure the best way to figure out what that voice in my head is trying to tell me is to be locked up with Meatball head for a week. Lord help me."  
  
Andrew gave Darien a skeptical look. "Voice? In your head?"  
  
"I wouldn't advise asking about it."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
  
"So you gonna help?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? The least it could do is get Serena mad at me. Then again, that could be a dangerous thing."  
  
"But it's better than never knowing, right?"  
  
Andrew thought for a second. "Right. I guess, as always, you're right."  
  
Author Note: So, what do you think? Does it have potential? 


	2. Ch 2 Suite!

Mina nodded, finally starting to understand the plan, and the use of the plan, however outrageous it was. Little voices? She started to worry about Darien's health. "Alright, I'll help. I can convince her. Can you get the room, supplies, and game show host?"  
  
Darien nodded. He already had a suite in a hotel rented, and the game show host had agreed a week ago, though he didn't tell the host the entire story. He told the host that it was to hook up two people, but didn't tell the host that it was actually to help him understand what he 'had bad.' The only people who knew the real meaning behind the story were him, Andrew, and Mina. And only Mina because she wouldn't agree to help without knowing the cause.  
  
"Great, thanks. Go get her, Mina." Mina waved and went to convince Serena of the 'game' she was signed up for.  
  
"Hey Sere. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Mina. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I know you wanted a love life, so I entered you in this game thingy."  
  
Serena looked skeptical. Game thingy? Where did Mina get her vocabulary. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well, you won. You'll be locked in a room for a week with your worst enemy. And the host monitors your actions, and the game is supposed to make you fall in love. They say you might get something at the end if you win."  
  
"You didn't. Tell me you didn't." Serena was afraid. Fear welled up inside her. Her worst enemy.that could be hell.  
  
"Yeah. I had to describe you and your worst male enemy, and what you did around each other, and why I think you're in love with him."  
  
"Who'd you sign me up with?"  
  
"Uh, you'll find out there. Just wait. It'll be a surprise."  
  
"Oh goodie. You said a prize, right? I think I could endure almost anyone for a week for a prize." Serena bounced off, ignoring the feeling in her gut that told her 'No! Stay away! Bad!' Since when was that feeling right, anyways?  
  
***  
  
Three days later, Serena was packed and ready to stay in the hotel for a week. Her and her 'enemy' were to stay in the honeymoon suite of a nice hotel nearby for the week. They had all the supplies needed for the week, and they could call down to the front desk if the needed anymore. Once they were in the room, it was to be locked, and they were not to leave. If they did, they had to start the week over again. The deal with the game was once you started, you couldn't stop until the end. Serena couldn't wait until she got her prize at the end of the week. All she had to do was ignore this enemy of hers for a week. Not too hard, right?  
  
That is, it wasn't too hard until she saw her enemy. Serena didn't believe enemy was the right word. It was too nice and kind. She considered him more like an arch nemesis.  
  
Serena turned towards Mina. "Darien Shields?" Serena asked, her voice barely audible. "You signed me up-with Darien Shields?"  
  
Mina smiled meekly. "Would you believe me if I said it was a freak accident?" Serena stared at her coldly. "Guess not. Yes. Darien's your enemy."  
  
"I hate you. I hate you, Mina."  
  
"Yeah, I figured. But you won, right?" Serena glared. "Guess that's not much of a consolation. Just don't walk out. Then you have to start all over."  
  
"Who thought up this wack competition in the first place?!" Mina winced inside. She had.  
  
"Serena? Mina? What's going on here. The rules were quickly explained to Darien, even though he didn't need to hear them. He had helped make them in the first place. I mean, how dense could he be? 'Well, as dense as meatball head over there, but that's another story.' Darien really didn't pay attention, but he made a good show of not knowing what was going on.  
  
"A week? With meatball head? You have got to be joking!" Darien threw his hands up in mock frustration. "I had no idea that's what I'd be doing when I said yes to this!" It was all Andrew could do from bursting out laughing.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just get this week over with." Serena dragged Darien inside by his ear and yelled out behind her, "The clock starts NOW!"  
  
Mina turned to Andrew. "This might not go as planned, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How do we know what's going on, anyways?"  
  
"We have cameras in the room. Two in the living room, one in the kitchen, and one in the bedroom." Mina raised an eyebrow. "All the dressing and such should be done in the bathroom since they don't know each other very well. And do you really think either of them would get frisky on us? I mean, its Serena and Darien we're talking about!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Wanna go grab a shake?"  
  
"Sure Mina. We have a game host watching the cameras right now."  
  
"So, why did Darien choose this way to know what he feels? Couldn't it have been a less difficult thing to pull off?"  
  
"When Darien does something, he does it big. Very big. And he has the money to do it with, too."  
  
"True. Very true. Now, what kind of a shake are you buying me?" As the two wandered down the hotel hall in an argument about who was buying the shakes, Serena and Darien weren't fairing as well in their room.  
  
***  
  
Serena was slumped angrily on the large plush couch, too absorbed with her feelings to notice the nice accommodations, let alone the smell of food wafting from the kitchen, which was a feat in itself.  
  
Serena looked angrily at Darien. 'Why him, of all people?!' she asked herself. She could tolerate any one else, but Darien?  
  
~You know you wanna?~  
  
"Wanna what?" Serena asked herself sub-consciously.  
  
~See what would happen. With Darien. If you stayed with him for a week.~  
  
"Yeah, so what if I do?"  
  
*So don't act so disappointed. You knew deep down it would be Darien. I mean, even we knew that!*  
  
"What gives you the right to know things before me! I mean, I am you!" Despite the odd looks she was receiving from Darien, Serena continued her conversation with herself.  
  
~We have our ways. We even know how you got in this mess!~  
  
*Yeah, we can converse with other sub-consciousness', so we always know what other people are thinking. You really should listen to us more often. We are always right.*  
  
"And you are conceited little bastards to boot," muttered Serena to herself.  
  
(In unison) ~*Are not!*~  
  
Darien shook his head. He knew how tough the little voices in your head could be. They really could persuade. It was that little voice that convinced him of this in the first place. Otherwise, he would have gone about other ways of finding what it was talking about. Stupid voices. They told him to do it!  
  
  
  
**Author note. So, what do you think? Should I even continue? I mean, I'm not really sure. I don't know how it will end up. Well, I do, but that's another story. Does it have potential, or is that just the little voice in my head telling me stuff that I shouldn't believe. Those voices can be deceiving. They say one thing and mean another. Like the thing with Chris- oh, wait, I'm babbling now, aren't I? Sorry bout that. Chris is another story for another day. Matter-of-fact, if any ones interested in that story, I might post it later. Conceited bastard (Chris, that is). Oh well. No one's interested in it, I bet. Tell me if you are. All females will be able to relate, I can promise you that! And guys, you could learn a lesson or two from it! Okay, back to the main topic. I tend to get off subject, don't I? Like this one time, in Mr. Henning's class-oh wait, getting off subject again. Okay, well, should I continue, or just stop while I'm ahead?  
  
*little chibi-me pops up* You're behind already, you fool! Stop now!  
  
*I throw rock at chibi-me* The thing never knows when to shut up. *chibi-me goes off a cliff and dies and burns in hell* Serves it right. Humph. Well? What do you think? What do you think will happen? Should I even continue? 


	3. Ch 3 Pancakes

Serena had finally fallen asleep, after six hours of turning, staring daggers at Darien, getting up to get a sand which, and sitting back down to pout some more. Darien couldn't stand the glares, so he turned up his CD player and started to do a cross word book that he brought for the slow moments.  
  
Darien sighed at his misfortune. Mina and Andrew would never let him out of this now that he started, and a week with Meatball Head might prove to be torture. It was already showing the signs. What had ever persuaded him to do this?  
  
^^Me.^^  
  
"What?" asked Darien to no one in particular. He was tired.  
  
^^I persuaded you to do this.^^  
  
"Oh. Right. So will you tell me yet?"  
  
^^Nope.^^  
  
"Whatever."  
  
^^Carry her to the bed.^^  
  
"What?" asked Darien in surprise. He had entertained the thought, but he was going to use the bed himself.  
  
^^You heard me. Just do it!^^  
  
Unfortunately, Darien did not know of the conspiracy between his sub- conscious and Serena's multiple sub-consciouses. "Whatever." Darien scooped up the sleeping Serena and kicked open the door to his room. He carefully placed her on the bed, figuring if he was too rough his voice would berate him, and then there would he be? Getting yelled at by a tiny voice in his head, that's where.  
  
"Happy?" Darien asked the voice.  
  
^^Almost. But that's for tomorrow.^^  
  
"What? What's for tomorrow?"  
  
^^You'll see. Tomorrow.^^  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say oh most wonderful voice master," said Darien sarcastically.  
  
^^That's right, keep sucking up. See where that gets you. I have more control than you know, buddy.^^  
  
"Oh goodie," said Darien, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Poor Darien. Little did he know that Serena was not actually asleep. She just wanted to see if he would take the bed or put her there. She was surprised when he started talking to himself, and then picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was even more surprised at how gentle he was. And now this conversation confused her even more.  
  
Serena waited a little longer, and thought Darien was gone. She finally started drifting off into sleepy land, when a soft voice startled her out of her travel to sleep. "Why do you have to be so stubborn, Serena?" Darien's hand softly brushed the hair away from her face. "I just want to be your friend." Darien's footsteps walked away. They paused at the door, just long enough for him to turn around and look at her, and then walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
A single tear slipped down Serena's cheek. He had been so nice. And caring. Serena made a mental note to be nicer to him the next day. It wasn't his fault they were here, after all. With that last thought, Serena drifted off into the blissful land of candy canes and gumdrops, accompanied by the sand man and, strangely, Darien.  
  
Serena didn't know how long it had been that way, but Darien was always in her dreams some way or another, even if it was just in passing. She didn't think much of it anymore. She just accepted it as something that happened to everyone. Your worst enemy haunts you not only in waking but all the time, even in your dreams.  
  
***  
  
Serena woke early the next morning (an amazing feat) to the sound of birds outside her ground-floor suite. It took her a while to remember where she was, but when she saw Darien sleeping on the couch through a crack in the door it all came flooding back to her. Instead of going back to sleep like she normally would have done, Serena quietly dragged one of her suitcases from the living room to the bedroom, and just as quietly took out her things for showering. There was no way she was using stinky hotel condiments throughout the week, so she packed her own stuff.  
  
Serena stepped into the bathroom, only to find this was a nicer hotel than most. Well, they were using the honeymoon suite, but that was a different story. There were nice smelling soaps and salts, fluffy white cloths, and sweet smelling shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom. Little did she know that Darien found out Serena's favorite things from Mina so he could stock the suite with nice things to make Serena happy. He didn't know why he did it, he just felt like that. And he voice in his head advised it was for the best.  
  
Serena took a long shower, using up what felt like all the hot water in the hotel. She took her time getting ready for the day. She put on nice clothes- she may as well look nice, even if it was only Darien-and a little makeup to highlight her natural beauty. At least, that's what her mom said, but mom's always lie to make their kids feel better.  
  
Finally, after what must have been an hour, Serena stepped out of the bathroom, which was steamy and damp inside. She was greeted with fresh, cool air. Her hair was still damp, so she left it down. She glanced at the bedside clock; it was only 8:23.  
  
"Time for breakfast!" said Serena out loud. When she walked out, Darien was still asleep on the couch. He had a little blanket pulled over the lower half of his body, but he still looked cold. Serena went and dragged the coverlet off her bed, and then the second sheet. She took the second sheet and replaced the one Darien had with it. He immediately stopped shivering.  
  
Serena then went and started to make pancakes. It was her specialty (and one of the few things she was good at cooking), and she was happy to discover that all the kitchen supplies she might need over the next week were provided.  
  
Darien woke to the comforting smell of fresh pancakes and warm syrup. "Darien, you really should get up-oh, you're already awake. Breakfast is on the table."  
  
"Meatball head?"  
  
"If we're going to be together for a week, you gotta stop calling me that. It's Serena. I'll use your name if you use mine."  
  
'Serena?" Darien asked, more confused than before. What was all this? Could Serena really cook?  
  
"Try them. They won't kill you." Darien scratched his head, making his bed- head worse and sat down at the table. At Serena's giggle, he looked up. "You have major bed-head, Darien."  
  
"Oh. Is that all? I've probably had worse."  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"This one time, at band camp, a girl put honey in my hair and started licking it out. Saliva and honey don't mix well, let me tell you. Seven showers and my hair was still sticky."  
  
"Ew. Gross. I couldn't live with that." Serena paused. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to tell some embarrassing story that you had at band camp, like in that movie. I guess there are actually people who have stories like that. Poor them." Serena shrugged here shoulders and went back to cooking. Darien didn't see 'that movie,' but he guessed it was bad. He couldn't help thinking Serena looked kinda cute at the stove, though.  
  
'No! Bad Darien! Never cute! Never cute!'  
  
^^You know she's cute. At least you have good taste, Dare.^^  
  
'You again?' Darien mentally asked his voice.  
  
^^Yep. It's me again! Aren't you so lucky to have me here to keep you in line?^^  
  
'Positively dripping in it.'  
  
Darien took a bite out of the pancakes, mentally preparing himself for a broken tooth. He was almost disappointed when he bit into warm, fluffy, golden-brown pancakes. "Thes 'r pruty gud,' said Darien through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Of course they're good. I know how to cook breakfast. You think I'd eat rocks every morning just because my mom doesn't want to get up and cook me breakfast?" It made sense, Darien had to admit.  
  
After Darien finished, Serena asked if he wanted seconds. Darien shook his head, patting his stomach to indicate he was full. "That was good, Rena. You should do that again sometime, when we're not locked in this place."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want, Dare. Just never call me Meatball Head again. That wears on your nerves."  
  
"It's a deal. I never call you Meatball head, you fix me pancakes. I think I'm getting the better deal, here."  
  
"You probably are. I don't really care, though."  
  
"Huh. That's strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, you'll take offense."  
  
"No I won't, just tell me."  
  
"Promise not to get mad?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
  
  
**Author Note: Don't you love cliff hangers? I do. I'm sure you do to! Well, stay tuned to see what Darien will say. Can ya wait? Should I even continue to let you find out? 


	4. Ch 4 Towels are Definately Nice

"Well, I was just thinking it wasn't like you to think of other people. You usually don't think of others, especially not when it comes to food. I mean, you are pretty selfish." Darien stopped. Serena looked like she would break down in tears any moment now.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry. You asked, and I let my mouth slip. I'm sorry. Serena, please don't cry."  
  
Serna smiled weakly. "But that's the problem. You're right. I am selfish."  
  
"No, not really. You just don't know how to act, so you want attention, so you seem selfish. I used to be that way, too."  
  
"You, selfish?"  
  
"Yep. Selfish, egotistical, conceited Jerk."  
  
"I think you're still that way, but that's just me."  
  
"You're probably right, Sere. I am pretty selfish and egotistical."  
  
"And conceited."  
  
"Oh thank you for sparing me the Jerk part."  
  
"Well you can't be a complete jerk, right? No one can."  
  
"Thanks," said Darien dryly. "I think."  
  
"Don't worry. I was just joking." Darien looked partially relieved. Serena, long done with her pancakes and finishing off her milk, sat in the chair next to him. "You're not a jerk all the time. Most of the time," she corrected her self. "I'm the one who says you are because I need something to say to you."  
  
"Right. I'll do the dishes, since you cooked breakfast."  
  
"Thanks. I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
"How many dishes did you use?"  
  
"Not that many, really. I just hate doing dishes."  
  
"Well, if you want, you cook the rest of the week, and I'll do dishes."  
  
"That's not the best idea. Except for breakfast, I'm not a world-class chef, let me tell you."  
  
"Okay. How 'bout I show you a couple recipes. We may as well do something while we're here."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say."  
  
"Okay, but later. First, I'm taking a shower.  
  
"Good plan," said Serena, holding her nose. "And while you're at it, brush your teeth. You have morning and pancake breath. Not a good combination, let me be the first to tell you."  
  
"Thanks," said Darien sarcastically. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Serena sat at the table while Darien was in the shower, looking through his crossword book for an easy, short puzzle. This week might not be so bad after all.  
  
~Aw, it's so sweet?~  
  
"What's so sweet?" asked Serena nonchalantly.  
  
*Your crush!*  
  
"What crush?!" asked Serena, a little perturbed.  
  
~The one on Darien. He's so nice isn't he?~  
  
*And so HUNKY, too* The voices were agreeing. It was time to change the subject.  
  
"Four letter word for Romance," Serena asked the voices in her head, who seemed to know all.  
  
~*Love*~  
  
"Why'd it have to be that word?" Serena asked herself. She was halfway through the crossword (though she had left a lot of blanks to ask Darien about) when Darien stuck his head out the door.  
  
"He Sere, I left my suitcase in the living room. Mind if I come out to get it? All I have on is a towel."  
  
"No problem," said Serena distractedly. She wasn't really paying attention, and didn't really hear what Darien asked. When she looked up, she dropped the pencil she was holding. There was Darien Shields, clad in a fluffy white towel, and bending over his suitcase right in front of her. "Umm." Serena decided it was better to look back down at the puzzle. She picked her pencil up again and tried her best to concentrate on the puzzle, but couldn't help looking up every so often at Darien's cute little behind and glistening, wet, muscled back. "Oh lord." Serena's mouth dropped, a little drool escaping her mouth as she stared.  
  
Darien turned around, clothes in one hand, towel in the other. "You say something, Sere?"  
  
"No." Serena looked down, turning the color of a bright red balloon. Darien obviously worked out, because he had abs like no tomorrow. And his shoulders were muscled, and his arms looked strong. Not to mention the finely shaped things called legs. He looked so safe and comforting. Maybe the voices were right. Maybe she did like him. She certainly wouldn't mind him holding her next to his body that was for sure.  
  
"You okay, Serena?" Darien's voice held a touch of concern. Serna looked up, forced her eyes above his waistline, and smiled and nodded.  
  
"Fine. What's a four letter word for 5,280 feet?"  
  
"A mile."  
  
"I never was good with conversions," said Serena as she forced her eyes back on the crossword puzzle and wrote down the word. "Thanks, Dare." But Darien had gone to change, thankfully. Serena didn't know how much more of that body she could take.  
  
Darien came out a moment later in blue jeans. He was rubbing his head furiously with a towel in attempt to dry it. Serena noticed that her hair was dry and went to put it up in a braid. Maybe wearing her hair differently would help remind Darien she wasn't Meatball Head, but Serena.  
  
Serena came out to see Darien looking at her puzzle. "Did you do all this yourself?" Serena nodded. "Wow. Even I didn't know a couple of those things." Darien shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"It's amazing what you learn when you listen to gossip in all your spare time. I try to remember it all so I can use it later. You never know what might be useful."  
  
"Now if only you used that kind of thinking for school work, you might be passing."  
  
"But that's no fun. I want to be rewarded somehow if I'm going to learn something that will never help me in a million years."  
  
"But it will help you, when you're looking for a job or something like it."  
  
"But that's then. This is now. I don't want to be weighed down with work and unpleasant things. I want to have fun."  
  
"Schoolwork can be fun. Hey, when we get back, we have school again. I can help you with your homework, if you want. You may actually learn it."  
  
"Right. And then pigs will fly."  
  
"Oh, look out the window! There goes a flying pig!" Darien exclaimed. He rushed towards Serena, picked her up, and threw her on the couch before attacking her and tickling her. Serena squealed loudly, almost shattering Darien's eardrums.  
  
"No fair!" Serena searched for a weakness, and tried to tickle him back. Luckily for her, she found his ticklish spot, right under his rib cage. She turned the attack on him. And pretty soon they were both lying sprawled out on the couch and floor breathless. "That was fun."  
  
With that, Serena drifted off into an exhausted sleep. Unfortunately for Darien, during the tickle-attack, he had ended up under Serena. Darien was stuck under her until she woke up, unless he moved her. He was about to wake her up and put her in the bedroom when she snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed contentedly. Darien resigned and wrapped his arms around Serena, and then drifted off into his own blissful sleep.  
  
***  
  
"So how are we doing?" Mina asked the game show host who had been working.  
  
"See for yourself," said the host smugly. Mina looked at the screen to see Serena sleeping contentedly on Darien, his arms wrapped protectively around her while he slept. Unfortunately for Darien, he had forgotten about the cameras.  
  
"Wow. That's a change." Then the host proceeded to recount the past day's and night's events, including the strange times when Serena and Darien talked to themselves.  
  
"Well, this is starting to be really interesting. What do you think'll happen next?" It was then Andrew walked in, and Mina told him the whole story in turn, with the host there to correct her and add in her own comments.  
  
"Wow. This is turning around. Darien said to tape the entire thing, right?" Mina nodded mischievously. This could easily be used as blackmail later in life.  
  
**So, what do you think? Do you like? Please, no flames. I get enough of those from friends and family. They've probably already said everything bad about the story you could think of, anyways. 


	5. Ch 5 Sleeping Together

Serena woke up next to a very warm and comforting body. It took a very long while to remember where she was and what had happened. When she did finally remember, the voices in her head convinced her that it would be mean to stir and wake up Darien, so Serena patiently waited, breathing in Darien's homely scent while she did.  
  
'Man, he really does smell good. It's a wonder I didn't notice this before!'  
  
~You were too busy avoiding and yelling at him to notice, dimwit.~  
  
'You're probably right,' thought Serena.  
  
*We're always right. What are you talking about?*  
  
'Whatever,' though Serena. She yawned heavily. The movement seemed to wake Darien.  
  
"Oh, Serena. It's you."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"I dunno. I couldn't remember where I was."  
  
"Don't worry I felt the same way." Serena unconsciously moved so that she was more comfortable, which meant she was closer to Darien. A long silence passed. "Darien, I'm sorry."  
  
Darien was surprised. "For what?"  
  
"For being so mean to you all the time. It was wrong."  
  
"Apology accepting, as long as you accept my apology to you for being a jerk right back."  
  
"Accepted." Serena closed her eyes contentedly, knowing that all was right now.  
  
A long time passed without conversation, both unusually content to sit there with each other. Finally, Darien spoke. "Uh, Serena, could you move? I have to use the bathroom."  
  
Serena blushed. She had been stupid to think she could stay there all day. She moved off him, sitting up and stretching. He was very comfortable, and she regretted moving. Once Darien and moved off the couch, Serena stretched out on the length of it and turned on the TV. The flipped through the channels, finally settling on a show called 'The Crocodile Hunter.' (A/N: I love that show! *fake auzzie accent* Crikey! It's a gator!)  
  
Darien came back from the bathroom and stretched. Serena's and his items were spread out across the other chairs, so Darien decided to sit on the couch. Now how he would accomplish that was a feat in itself. Darien finally moved towards the couch after deciding (with a lot of help from the voice) what to do. He picked up Serena's head and placed it in his lap as he sat down. Then he pulled a pillow over and placed that under her head.  
  
"So, how'd you get dragged into this contest, anyways, Serena."  
  
"I dunno. Mina dragged me into it. You?"  
  
"Andrew told me I was needed. I was interested, so I came," said Darien hurriedly. He hadn't expected her to ask that, and he didn't have a story ready.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Sorry about this. We'll have to kill Mina when we get back."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But when you think about it, this is kinda nice. We wouldn't be friends now if it hadn't happened, right?"  
  
Serena was halfheartedly in the conversation, but nodded her agreement. She was entranced by the television-the Crocodile Hunter was about to get bitten by a big poisonous snake, like usual. Darien decided to drop the conversation.  
  
That night, Serena was in a dilemma. Darien had obviously been too big for the couch and fairly uncomfortable on it, and the bed was made for two people. Finally she made up her mind, after the voices in her head convinced her it was for the best.  
  
"Darien, I know the couch is uncomfortable. You wanna sleep in the bed?"  
  
Darien balked. "Where will you sleep?"  
  
"The bed," said Serena coolly, though she was actually as nervous a Darien looked.  
  
"Well, sure, if you don't mind."  
  
"Great," said Serena enthusiastically. I'll get my blanket back."  
  
"So this is what it's really about?" said Darien jokingly.  
  
"Yes, Darien," said Serena, faking dramaticness. "I just wanted the blanket. You were in the way, so I eliminated the problem."  
  
"I feel so-used!" said Darien dramatically, swooning and falling on the bed. Serena burst into giggles.  
  
"To think, we could have been joking like this for years if we hadn't been bickering."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
"Yep." Serena smiled and crawled in bed, motioning for Darien to follow. Darien hesitantly got in the bed, wondering what would happen next. His fears-or prayers, he didn't know what to call them-were answered when Serena curled up next to him, laying a head on his shoulder. "We should have been friends long ago, Darien Shields."  
  
"Yeah," said Darien distantly. "We should have." With that, Serena fell asleep, though it took much longer for Darien to reach that blissful place of unconsciousness. (A/N: has anyone picked up that I like to sleep, yet?)  
  
***  
  
"Damn it, Darien, you didn't think of everything!" shouted Mina at the monitor she was using to watch the sleeping couple. At least, that's what she assumed they were, as they were sleeping together for the second time. And they flirted like a couple and showed all the signals. She wanted to know what the were saying!  
  
Andrew walked in. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Darien forgot microphones. I can't hear a damn word they're saying!"  
  
"So? Maybe he didn't want you to hear what was being said."  
  
"I wanna know what the HELL they're saying!" screamed Mina, crossing her hands in front of her chest.  
  
"Alright, alright. I have some spare microphones. We can sneak in later tonight while they're asleep and install them."  
  
Mina smiled. This would be fun! "Alright."  
  
***  
  
A black figure slowly opened the doorway. The figure was actually Mina, but only she and Andrew knew that (A/N: And me!). Mina saw a plant on the coffee table. She placed the microphone inside the plant, next to the camera. Then she placed another above the stove. The last was harder to place. It was supposed to go in the bedroom, but Darien and Serena were in there. Mina was very stealthy, however, and snuck in. She placed the microphone right next to the bathroom door, so that if Serena and Darien went in there (however unlikely), they could hear what was going on. Mina quietly checked all the mikes before leaving, making sure not to wake up the sleeping couple.  
  
"Well that was easy," said Mina. (A/N: The author is just too lazy to get into detail, so if you want drama, MAKE YOUR OWN!) Mina crept out of the room and locked it back behind her.  
  
***  
  
Back in HQ, as the camera room was called, Mina slipped in the door behind Andrew. "They work, right?"  
  
"Yeah, they work. Now we can hear everything they say."  
  
"Oh goodie. The couple is in trouble now!"  
  
"We just can't ever show that footage to Darien."  
  
"True. But that doesn't really matter."  
  
"Whatever. Wanna go back to my place, Mina?" Mina eyed Andrew suspiciously.  
  
"Sure." The two headed back towards Andrew's house, discussing what they thought Darien and Serena had said over the past few days. They left the game show host to watch over the cameras, and their cell phone number if anything was happening or going wrong.  
**Author Note: So, again I ask, what do you think? *Dodges all rotten fruit thrown at author* Ah well, screw you. I like it, and I'm having fun! So, what do the nice people who aren't throwing rotten fruit think? *ripe apple hits head* Hey! Who threw that? *throws apple back* That'll show you! Hmph. She what do the other people think? Oh well. What do you think? Romance, or not? Well, your opinion doesn't really matter, because I already know what'll happen, but I'd like to hear it anyways. Well, TTFN, ta ta for now! *bounces out of room like Tigger* That was fun. :) 


	6. Ch 6 First Kiss

Darien had one of those fun mental battles going on inside his head that we all love and go through at one point in life or another. 'Should I tell her? Or no? It could ruin our friendship.but what if she does like be back?' (A/N: If any of you haven't figured it out by now, you're an idiot) Darien had woken up that morning to-well, maybe it's better if I show you.  
  
*flashback*  
  
The birds outside the window twittered constantly, waking Darien up. It was still early, and Serena wasn't awake. Somehow in the process of sleeping during the night, Serena had wrapped her self around Darien's chest, and wasn't about to let go. She was turned towards him, and vice versa. Darien hated being on his side, but he couldn't move without waking up Serena, so he let it slide.  
  
Darien placed one hand under his head, and the other he draped over Serena in attempt to get more comfortable. He sat there for what seemed like hours staring at Serena's sleeping face. He thought it was so cute and peaceful.like she was an angel. Darien smiled. Serena-an angel-that was an amusing thought. Serena, while sleeping, leaned her head against Darien's chest. "Darien." she whispered.  
  
Thinking Serena awake, he asked, "What?" Soon he realized she was still unconscious, so he let his head down and looked at her. After a while, Serena stirred and woke up.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
Darien looked at his watch and winced. "About an hour."  
  
"You should've gotten up. You didn't have to stay in bed." Darien pointed to Serena's arms, which were still wrapped comfortably around his waist. "Oh. Sorry. You should've woken me up."  
  
"I didn't mind. Don't sweat it."  
  
***  
  
Mina bounced with glee. She could hear what was being said! They were so cute together.  
  
***  
  
"You sure, Dare?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Okay then." Serena laid her head back on Darien's chest and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Darien shifted to his back, trying not to disturb Serena, who looked like she would fall asleep again. Darien sighed. Oh well. He needed a good day in bed. It might do him wonders. With that, Darien drifted back into sleep. This time, though, his dreams were filled with pretty thoughts of Serena.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Darien sighed again.  
  
^^Tell her.^^  
  
"You again?" Darien shook his head. When would he ever be rid of this monstrosity?"  
  
^^Never, so get used to me. Tell her that you like her.^^  
  
"What about our friendship? I don't want to ruin that." Darien grasped to the little bit of logic that held him from telling Serena.  
  
^^You won't ruin it. Remember, I'm all knowing. You won't ruin it. Screw friendship, anyways. It gets in the way.^^  
  
"You sure?"  
  
^^Yep. Here she comes. Perfect time! Tell her!^^ Darien sighed his resignation. Oh well. Here goes.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yeah Darien?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Serena stopped in her tracks, and came up to Darien.  
  
"Yeah. What is it?" Serena was standing right next to Darien, almost touching him. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, her head tilted to the side cutely.  
  
"Well-" Darien paused, running one hand through his hair. "Well-maybe it's best that I show you." Darien leaned down and cupped one cheek in his hand and kissed Serena. It was short, their lips barely touched, but it was enough to let Darien get her scent, and to confirm that he liked her. He was about to kiss her again when Serena pulled away, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Go away, Darien. We're friends. Not lovers. Never lovers. I don't want to love you, and you shouldn't want to love me." Serena ran off to the bedroom, crying. She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on the bed.  
  
Serena hadn't expected that. She expected something else. Not a kiss. She didn't want a kiss. Yeah, she had admitted to herself this morning that she liked Darien, but never thought he liked her back. And the thought purely scared her. She was scared of him, of herself, of what she felt, and most of all, losing what she had just been able to gain-a friendship with her worst enemy.  
  
***  
  
^^Idiot!^^  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Darien asked the voice in his head angrily.  
  
^^You were supposed to tell her! Not kiss her!^^  
  
"I couldn't get the courage to tell her!"  
  
^^That doesn't matter! Kissing her scared her away! I'll be back. This might take a while to fix. Man, you really are an idiot.^^  
  
"Thanks a lot." But the voice in Darien's head had gone already. Though Darien didn't know it, the voice had gone to converse with Serena's two voices and figure out what to do. (A/N: I swear! There's a conspiracy against us! The voices in our heads can get in touch! And they're out to get us! It's true! Every one run from the voices!)  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Mina asked Andrew, dumbfounded.  
  
"I dunno. Looks like they aren't a couple. But Darien wants to be."  
  
"That's obvious! But what was with Serena? She was showing all the signs of liking him!"  
  
"I don't know, don't ask me. I think girls are confusing."  
  
"You're male. Of course you think girls are confusing."  
  
"How could you tell she likes him?" (A/N: That sentence right there is dedicated to Kris!)  
  
"I dunno. It's a girl thing. I just can."  
  
"Like what? What signs?" (A/N: Kris, Kris, Kris. Just ask the girl out! To all those who are wondering, different Kris. One of my best friends, who is supposed to be reading this.)  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just can!"  
**Author note: Ask the damned girl out, Kris. Just ask her out! I don't care, she likes you! Ask her out. Okay, enough of my yelling at Kris. So, what do you think? It's only the end of the fourth day; they have three more together. Will Serena ever speak to Darien again? Will Darien get over this tragic loss? Will Mina ever get over the tragedy of being wrong? (For all women are right, the men just don't know it yet.) Stay tuned; next time on Sailor Moon: Silence sucks! 


	7. Ch 7 Two more days

Serena laid on her bed, crying. She had the door locked, and Darien was having a tough time trying to convince Serena he was sorry-he really had to pee, and he was about to use the sink as a temporary toilet.  
  
"Go away, Darien Shields!" came the muffled cry. Serena's head was buried in the pillow, and she didn't want to see Darien. However, after Darien was very persistent, she got up and unlocked the door. It took Darien a minute to figure out what happened, but he eventually opened the door and used the bathroom.  
  
Serena had taken her position back on the bed, face buried in the multitude of pillows and crying. Darien came out, drying his hands, and sat on the bed. His voice was barely above a whisper. "Serena, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." After Serena didn't respond, he continued. "I was rash. I understand if you hate me. Can we still be friends?" Serena still didn't answer. Darien sighed. Serena heard him whisk something out from behind his back, but didn't look up. "For you, Serena. I'm really, really sorry. I'm stupid." At that, Serena held a giggle. Stupid didn't describe it.  
  
After Serena heard Darien leave and shut the door, she looked at what he had left her. It was a single white rose bud with read tipped petals. Serena smiled slightly. Darien could be so sweet when he tried. So sweet. That was why she started to like him in the first place.  
  
Serena sighed. Maybe she should apologize. It was getting late-it was already dark outside. Serena didn't bother to look at the clock. When she walked out into the living room, she saw Darien stretched out on the couch, fast asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him up, so she pulled out the spare blankets she found the other day and placed them on Darien.  
  
While she was putting the last blanket on Darien, he stirred and woke up. Serena placed a hand on his lips to stop him from talking. "Shh. It's okay. I for give you. Serena smiled as he drifted back into a contented sleep.  
  
Serena left Darien and went back to her room. It took her a very long time to fall asleep. She liked Darien, but did Darien still like her after what happened? Serena sat up late into the night in a debate, but finally passed out from exhaustion.  
  
***  
  
Darien woke up, not as he fell asleep, but with blankets tucked around him. He didn't remember Serena waking him up last night, but that was unimportant. He figured that she had forgiven him, though, since she covered him with blankets.  
  
Serena was already up, which was probably the second time in her life she had woken up before noon willingly. It was around ten o'clock, and Serena was in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.  
  
Serena poked her head out of the kitchen door. "Oh good, you're awake. I was just about to get you up. Breakfast's almost ready." Serena paused, her faced downcast. "Sorry for how I acted. That was childish." She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Apology gladly accepted, as long as you accept mine." Serena figured he didn't remember last night, so she smiled and nodded her consent.  
  
"Hope you like bacon and eggs. If not, the cereal's in the cupboard."  
  
"We only have two more days of this, you know, after today."  
  
"If you want, one of us can walk outside the room and make it last longer."  
  
"As much as I love spending time with you, Meatball Head, I'd rather get to know you around other people."  
  
Serena smiled, knowing Darien was joking when he called her that name, so she let it slip that one time. "How'd you sleep?  
  
"Well, thank you. And you?"  
  
"Good. Kinda lonely in the bed without you, but I guess I'll live." There was a long, uncomfortable silence. "Well, aren't you going to eat?" Darien chuckled, and then promptly dug into his bacon and eggs. All things considering, they were very good. Not the best, but definitely passable.  
  
"These are pretty good," said Darien after his second helping of eggs and third helping of bacon.  
  
"Thanks. I didn't have all the right stuff, so I didn't know how they turned out."  
  
"You don't try your food before you serve it?"  
  
"You think I'm going to poison myself? I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know I can't cook well. Usually I use Sammy as my guinea pig, but that's a different story."  
  
"And he actually eats it all?"  
  
"He does, or else I have blackmail I can show to his friends anytime."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"If I tell you, I would have to kill you, Darien."  
  
"Ah come on, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Me and the girls dressed him up as a girl once. He was bored, so he let us. He didn't count on us getting pictures, I suppose." Serena giggled. "Sometimes we call him Samantha, especially when we want him to do something for us. It's kinda fun to have something."  
  
"I wanna see those pictures someday."  
  
"Darien, you don't listen, do you?"  
  
Darien looked up, surprised. "What? What'd I do this time?"  
  
Serena came up to Darien, hands on her hips. "I told you, if I tell you, I have to kill you. So now, you die." Serena grinned evilly, and started in on tickling Darien. This 'fight' went on for a good half-hour, finally ending in the bedroom. Serena was sitting on top of Darien, after just finishing tickling him. She sighed.  
  
"That was fun," said Darien.  
  
Serena ignored the remark. She was thinking on something, and didn't hear Darien.  
  
'Serena, you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"What you did."  
  
"Oh." Darien felt like crap. He knew he did it wrong, telling her he liked her. He decided to try again. "Serena, I'm sorry. I just-I really like you. And you were so close. I was about to tell you, but I couldn't, and so I ki- I told you some other way. The only way I could think of."  
  
Serena got off Darien's stomach. She looked at him, golden hair falling across her face. She had put it in a pony tail this time, and decided that she liked it better in a braid if it wasn't going to be in her own style. She didn't know why she wanted to change styles. She just didn't want Darien to call her Meatball Head again. Serena laid down next to Darien, and put her head on his shoulder. She let one hand go under her head, and she let the fingers on her other hand dance across Darien's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darien."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Everything." Serena paused. "You know, I figured you liked me."  
  
"What gave you that impression?"  
  
"You kissing me."  
  
"Well, that was painfully obvious." Thankfully, the voice in Darien's head was letting him handle it his way this time.  
  
Serena sat up. "Well, there's something you should know, Darien."  
  
Darien looked up and Serena, mystified. "What could that be?"  
  
Serena leaned down over Darien, her lips barely an inch from his hear. "I like you, too," she breathed. Then she pulled back a little and let her lips brush against Darien's.  
  
Darien sat there, hands behind his head, stunned. He didn't know what to say. Serena got of the bed and walked out into the living room. Finally, Darien found his voice. "Oh."  
  
A little while later, Darien got up and walked out of the room. He saw Serena on the couch, curled around a pillow and fast asleep. A single tear had yet to make it all the way down her face. Darien got the blankets he had used the previous night and placed them over Serena. Then he lifted her head and placed it in his lap.  
  
Darien fell asleep like that, head resting on one hand. The other hand was draped over Serena's shoulder. Serena woke up after about an hour, but immediately fell asleep again when she realized where she was. She smiled contentedly. Everything seemed to be going right.  
  
***  
  
"So should we let them out?" Mina asked Andrew.  
  
"Nah. Darien said to leave them there a week, no matter what. They only have tomorrow and the next morning, anyways. It's not like they can get really bored."  
  
"It's so sweet. I mean, they used to be enemies. Now look at them." Mina sighed, wishing she had a love like that. She watched the screen as Serena slowly woke up and went to use the bathroom. She watched as Serena carefully placed a blanket around Darien before leaving. "Aww."  
**Author Note: Okay, so how is it? What do you think will happen tomorrow? Actually, I think all that's left is the epilogue. At least, that's what I'm going to call it. I think. *goes of to think, quietly singing the lyrics to song on radio* "I---believe---in love.Yes I---believe---in love!" Oh sorry-didn't know you were still there. Don't listen to me. 


	8. Epilogue

The next day passed quickly, Serena and Darien still amazed with what happened. Darien figured it was best if Serena know the truth of the contest.  
  
"So all of this was a set up."  
  
"I didn't know I would fall in love with you, but yeah, just a set up. No prize at the end. The game show host was hired. Mina and Andrew helped. And there are cameras posted in the room so Andrew and Mina could know what's going on."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. One camera's in the plant. Another's in that corner. One in the kitchen and one in the bedroom."  
  
"But doesn't that embarrass you? They saw everything we did over the past week. Everything. Tickling, sleeping, kissing. Everything."  
  
"Nah. I don't really care anymore. I mean, it's not like they wouldn't have found out anyways, right? Mina would've gotten it from you and Andrew from me."  
  
"True. Still, it's kind of creepy." Darien snuck up behind Serena, who was looking at the camera in the plant.  
  
"We could really gross them out, you know."  
  
Serena turned around and put her arms around Darien's waist. "We could." Serena turned to the camera and tapped its tiny screen. "Hey Mina, this is for you." Serena turned back to Darien and planted a large kiss on his lips.  
  
"Was that really for Mina?"  
  
"No. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you again."  
  
"You don't need an excuse." Darien pulled Serena over to the couch and started kissing her. They figured they couldn't do anything more since there were cameras, but they were content with what they had.  
  
***  
  
The day passed to quickly for Serena and Darien. The next morning they got up and packed their stuff back in the appropriate bags. Serena stole one of Darien's shirts and placed it in her bag, "just to have it."  
  
It didn't take long for Serena and Darien to become very comfortable with kissing. Soon they had a hard time being out of the other's sight. Serena was very tempted to walk out of the room and spend another week in the room, but Darien convinced her it wasn't a good idea.  
  
Mina and Andrew showed up around four. They walked in, to be greeted by the lovely sight of Serena and Darien kissing. "Ugh. Even after watching it on a screen for a few hours, it's still a little gross."  
  
Serena smiled, wrapped up in Darien's arms. "Aw, screw you. Like I care."  
  
"I thought you two hated each other," said Andrew.  
  
"We did," stated Darien. "Love changes things."  
  
"Right." said Mina. "And pigs fly out Andrew's butt every Wednesday."  
  
"Ah, but they do," said Serena, giggling. "I've seen them!"  
  
And they lived happily for the rest of their days.  
**Author Note: Ah, don't you just love love stories! I do. Okay, that sounded a little repetitive, but that's okay.  
  
*chibi-me pops out* "You always sound repetitive!"  
  
At the risk of saying this again, for I very well might have (I've certainly thought it), Go to hell, Chibi-me! *chibi-me burns in hell and we all live happily ever after* Ah, don't you love a story with a happy ending?  
  
Okay, now you wanna know the ironic part? Look at the date. Now.let me think.I started AND finished this story over Christmas break. I finished it in about three days. For all the slow people out there, I'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON YOU!!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! To tell the truth, I just forgot to keep posting.and I wanted to draw out as many reviews as possible. Neat, huh?  
  
Since this is the last chapter, I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. My new friend (whom I met because of this), the person who's story I'm reading.all of you. I had so much fun writing this, and with only 7 chapters written, I got seventy reviews. That's ten reviews a chapter on average. Isn't that cool? I love getting reviews. It's so much fun, ain't it? (that's the redneck-country side of me) I especially want to thank those of you who reviewed more than once.it made me feel extremely loved. Now, why don't you all review for this last chapter and give me one big blowout of reviews?! Please, I'm begging you, fill my inbox with reviews that I check during Spanish class! Make Sra. Carlson mad! .Well, not really, but still. Please review one more time.it's so much appreciated. Oh, and I'm thinking of making another new SM fanfic.I have an idea, and though I don't write SM often, it might be kinda cool. Plus, any Harry Potter fans (whether you are HP/DM or RL/SB, 'cause those are my favs), I have some fics there too. Plus two GW fics and one Tenchi fic (though I haven't written or updated that one in a while.). Please, check them out.  
  
OH, and one more thing. My friend Ashley/Dave/Moonpuppy or whatever name you call her has a bunch of really good HP ficcies (mostly RL/SB, 'cause that's the only one that makes sense to her), called "Journals" and "Just for the Shock Value." Also, one of my GW fics is written with her and Joe, another friend. Go read her stuff: her author name is Moonpuppy. I would love it if she got more reviews, because her stories are really good, no shitting. She's planning on becoming a script writer when she's older (and I'm gonna be a writer.go check out my stories at fp.net).  
  
Okay, sorry for blabbing. Also sorry the story's over, but that's life, ain't it? (there's redneck country me again! Damn.) Gotta go and finish my food.mac and cheese. Night! ('cause it's 10 here). 


End file.
